Tigger, Boo and Chibs: The Advent Calendar
by HaylsValo
Summary: Side series to my main story. A collection of Christmasy drabbles that link into my main story with one posted everyday in the run up to December 25th!
1. December 1st

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**This is my 'Advent Calendar'! Over the next 25 days, in the countdown to Christmas, I will post a drabble (100 – 600 words long) everyday that is linked both to my main story and either Christmas or to do with the number of the chapter. For example this first drabble is about Boo's first Christmas with Tig! Enjoy!**_

**First – Boo's first Christmas with Tig**

It was 5am on Christmas morning and Boo Morrow was fast asleep.

At 16 years old she was no longer old enough to wake up at such an ungodly hour, filled with the excitement and joy only Christmas could bring.

Other people in the household however, weren't too old to wake up at 5am on Christmas morning.

"It's Christmas!" Tig cried ecstatically as he pushed open Boo's door and flicked on her light, a joyous grin alighting his face, blue eyes glittering in wonder.

"What the hell?" Boo mumbled sleepily, pulled her blankets over her head.

It was far too early to be awake as far as she was concerned, even if it was Christmas!

"Come on Boo, get up! It's Christmas!" Tig said before pulling the covers off Boo's head.

"I wanna sleep!" Boo whined, fighting a losing battle against her guardian for the blanket. She soon gave up and put her head under her pillow instead.

"Don't you wanna see what Santa got you?" Tig asked before plonking himself down on the side of Boo's bed. He then proceeded to snatch Boo's pillow away from her. Boo sighed in defeat and wearily opened her eyes.

"Tiggy, I'm 16 not 6. I know Santa doesn't exist!" she sighed with a roll of her eyes.

Tig's face fell just a little, despair flickering across his face so briefly Boo didn't quite believe she'd seen it.

"Spoil my fun!" Tig huffed, pouting impishly, his arms folded across his chest. "Come on Kid, play along! Please!"

"Fine." Boo nodded, agreeing only because Tig had said please.

He wasn't one for saying please normally.

"Come on!" Tig said, grinning wider still as he grabbed Boo's hand and tugged her to her feet.

Boo willingly moved, yawning widely as her guardian pulled her in the direction of the living room.

"Merry Christmas Kid..." Tig said bashfully upon them entering the living room, a faint pink flush on his cheeks.

The teen stared in awe, the living room – which had previously been bare of any Christmas decorations – was now decorated as impressively as Gemma's home, lights, stars and baubles hanging all over the place.

There was even a snow covered tree in the corner, gifts surrounding its base.

"Oh Tig... it's beautiful!" Boo whispered, hands clasped over her mouth, tears of disbelief and joy filling her eyes.

Tig pulled Boo into his arms, hugged her tight, kissed her forehead tenderly.

"I miss Christmas with my girls... I know you're too old for this shit but I wanted to make it special for you." He explained.

He'd not got to spend Christmas with his children in a long time, but now he could spend it with Boo.

"Thank you so much Tig!" Boo mumbled into the crook of Tig's neck. "You _have_ made today special!"

"Wanna see what Santa brought you?" Tig asked, to which Boo nodded, wanting now to play along.

"Sure..." she agreed before dashing over to the tree to open her gifts.

Tig and Boo spent Christmas morning opening their presents to one another, drinking eggnog and watching cheesy Christmas TV cuddled up under a blanket together, a box of Christmas chocolates between them.

For Tig, it was the best Christmas he'd had since his girls had been tiny, the next best thing to having them with him during the holidays.

And for Boo, it was the day that made her realise beyond all doubt that in Charming with Tig was where she was meant to be and that he was all the family she needed.


	2. December 2nd

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**You two! - Juice and Boo annoy Tig**

"Stop poking me Juice!" Boo cried as her new iPhone beeped and flashed with a Facebook notification.

Tig had brought her the phone for Christmas and Juice had set it up with Facebook, YouTube and had hacked into the system to insure she got all her apps for free.

"You stop poking me then!" Juice retorted with a roll of his eyes as a similar noise was emitted from his laptop.

"You started it!" Boo insisted defiantly as she tabbed away at her phone.

Again Juice's laptop beeped with a Facebook notification.

"What the hell? I poke you and you throw a sheep at me?" Juice cried in disbelief, mouth hanging open as he stared at the screen.

Boo simply giggled and stuck her tongue out at the SAMCRO prospect.

"Oh it's on!" Juice insisted, glaring at Boo before returning to his laptop.

"You have any idea what those two are on about?" Jax whispered to Tig as he eyed Juice and Boo.

He was totally lost as to what they were talking about. How could they be poking one another on opposite sides of the room? And where the hell were all these sheep?

"I think they're both on some stupid website." Tig replied with a shrug of his shoulders, a scowl twisting his lips.

He was getting a little annoyed with Juice and Boo; they were starting to give him a headache.

"Oh come on Juice, that isn't fair!" Boo cried as Juice used his laptop to log her out of Facebook.

The prospect merely laughed triumphantly.

Boo responded to this by grabbing a cushion and throwing it at Juice. It flew across the room and hit him straight in the face.

"Hey!" Juice cried before grabbing the cushion and throwing it straight back at Boo, who managed to duck and avoid being hit.

Before the teen could throw it back however, Tig marched over to her and snatched the cushion away.

"Children please, can we just have a nice Christmas where we don't throw things at one another?" he snapped grumpily, massaging his temple, which was aching softly with the onset of a headache.

"But Tig, he started it!" Boo pouted, to which Tig just rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Well then, maybe we just won't patch the little shithead in!" he grumbled seriously, eyeing Juice with such anger – bloodshot eyes bulging, skin pink with rage – that the young prospect couldn't help but believe him.

"She was throwing things at me too!" he insisted miserably, eyes wide with fear.

It would destroy him if he didn't patch into SAMCRO, the club he already considered family.

"I don't care, the two of you are annoying the fuck outta me!" Tig growled before slinking off back to the darkened corner where he'd previously been sitting with Jax.

"Me? What did I do?" Boo wailed sadly, hating that she'd annoyed her guardian. "Tig!"

"Someone shot me..." Tig sighed heavily, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"Ah, the joys of parenthood!" Jax sniggered, clapping Tig on the shoulder.

"Shut your hole Jax before I shut it for you!" Tig growled as his VP, which only made Jax laugh harder.

"Yep, it's Christmas alright..." Chibs mumbled sleepily with a soft chuckle, having been awoken from his Christmas nap by his squabbling SAMCRO family members.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile!**_

_**If you have a Christmas drabble request, please feel free to put it in your review!**_


	3. December 3rd

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**If you have a Christmas drabble request, please feel free to put it in your review!**_

**Present – Tig has a gift for Chibs**

"Where's Chibs?" Tig asked the Vegas president as he entered their clubhouse, Boo following behind, her hand clasped in his.

It was Christmas and the pair were visiting Chibs, who was stuck in Vegas on club business.

"Hey Tigger. Your boy's in the apartment sulking cause his Ol' Lady is too sick to visit." The president sniggered. "Isn't that his Ol' Lady?" he added, catching sight of the young woman whose hand Tig held.

"Maybe." Tig chuckled as he dragged Boo towards the apartment.

Inside said apartment, Chibs was lying on the bed fully clothed, propped up by pillows, a smouldering joint in one hand and a cold beer in the other.

This was how he planned to spend Christmas. It was his first Christmas with Boo but he wouldn't be spending it with her. Clay had sent him to Vegas to deal with a Mayan problem and wouldn't let him return for the holidays and Boo was too ill to come up and visit him, having caught some horrific bug before he'd left Charming.

He couldn't be mad at his girl for being ill, but he could be mad at Clay who wouldn't let him return to Charming just for the day so that he might be able to spend Christmas with his Ol' Lady and hopefully, make her feel a little better.

It was infuriating that he couldn't be with Boo at Christmas and Chibs had found himself overcome with a severe case of the holiday blues.

His only comfort was that Tig would be taking care of Boo... Tig had been fretting and worrying over his would-be daughter from the moment she'd gotten ill.

Chibs ignored the knock at the door when it came, certain it was one of his brothers trying to drag him into the clubhouse for a bit of pussy he didn't want.

"Come on Scotsman, open up!" came Tig's voice as the door was knocked on again.

Chibs sighed, dumped his joint in an ashtray and leapt to his feet, wondering if Clay had sent Tig to check on him.

He could think of no other reason for his brother's presence in the Vegas clubhouse.

"What yeh doin' here brother?" Chibs asked wearily as he threw open the door.

"I've brought you a Christmas present!" Tig – who was seemingly alone – grinned.

"Yeh don't ever buy me Christmas presents Tigger." Chibs huffed with a roll of his eyes.

"So... you don't want this then?" Tig asked as he dragged Boo into sight.

"Merry Christmas Filip." grinned Boo, who had a Christmas bow taped to her head.

She still looked ill, was pale, peaky and trembling.

Chibs beamed, delighted that his girl had chosen to join him for Christmas despite obviously still being ill.

"Merry Christmas Hen." Chibs smiled as he pulled Boo into his arms. She sank into him at once with a weary sigh. "Thanks brother." Chibs nodded at Tig.

"No problem." Tig replied with a grin before heading back into the clubhouse to join his brothers for their Christmas party.

"Let's get yeh teh bed darlin'." Chibs said as he removed the bow that was taped to his girls head before half carrying her towards the bed.

At once she got under the covers and curled up to Chibs the moment he joined her.

"Rest Hen." He said, kissing Boo on her burning forehead. "I'm just glad teh have yeh here..."

Boo nodded and soon fell asleep, but Chibs didn't care.

He'd much rather spend Christmas with his sickly girl sleeping at his side than spend it alone, drinking with his brothers.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile!**_


	4. December 4th

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**Feel free to leave Christmas related drabble suggestions!**_

**Missy – A bad Christmas becomes a good one**

Tig knew he was too drunk to be riding home, but he didn't care.

He had to get him and his bike home somehow!

It was Christmas Eve and Tig had just had a huge argument with his wife, Colleen about him prospecting for the Sons of Anarchy.

Colleen had left for her mother's straight after, taking 8 month old Dawn with her.

Meaning Tig would miss his daughters first Christmas...

As soon as the door had slammed behind Colleen, Tig had ripped down all the decorations in anger, thrown the Christmas tree across the room.

He'd then rode into Lodi and gotten slaughtered.

Now he was on his way home, trying very hard to focus on the road so that he might make it home in one piece.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, something small and furry scurried across the road.

"SHIT!" Tig bellowed as he swerved to avoid it, barely managing to stay on his bike as it mounted the pavement.

He was certain that he'd hit whatever had run out in front of him...

"Fuck!" he cursed as he jumped off his bike.

He stumbled back down the road, looking for the poor animal he's just hit.

The road however, was empty, no dead or dying animal in sight.

"The hell?" Tig murmured, rubbing his eyes, wondering if he was seeing things.

But then the small furry thing came bounding over to him, tongue hanging out of its grinning mouth.

It was a puppy, a German Sheppard.

It yapped happily at Tig before sniffing at his boots.

"Hey..." Tig said, swaying as he bent down to stroke it. "Where's your owner?"

The dog merely licked his hand enthusiastically.

It was then Tig noticed how emaciated the dog was. Its fur was filthy, matted, claws long and unclipped and there were flea bites all over its ears.

"Aww, you don't have an owner..." Tig said sadly.

The dog yapped happily again, wagged its tail.

"You do now." Tig beamed, scooping the puppy up before tucking it into his hoodie.

The puppy – a girl – panted happily the whole way home.

Once home, Tig dug around in the fridge and found a slab of meat, which he put on a plate for the dog.

She ate it up eagerly, barely pausing for breath.

"Slow down missy..." Tig chuckled as he placed a bowl of water next to the dog.

Missy... huh; seemed like a good name for the puppy.

Once she'd eaten, Tig took Missy into the bathroom and carefully bathed her – which she loved – and clipped her claws – which she hated.

"There, much better!" Tig grinned as he led the damp dog into the living room.

Missy already looked healthier, clean and loved, with a bit of meat on her bones.

She bounded happily after Tig before finding a bauble, which she excitedly chased around, much to Tig's amusement.

"What? Want me to throw it?" he asked when Missy pushed the bauble towards him before stopping and barking at him.

Tig chuckled and threw it for Missy, who happily chased after it and brought it back.

"Good girl!" Tig praised, patting her on the head.

As Tig lay alone in bed that night, Missy scrambled up to join him and curled up at his side.

Tig knew then that his Christmas wouldn't be so bad after all...

And much to his joy, when Colleen and Dawn returned in the New Year, it soon became obvious that Missy and Dawn adored one another.

But the puppy hated Colleen, wouldn't go anywhere near her.

Apart from when she was pregnant with Fawn...

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile!**_


	5. December 5th

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Paper – Chibs and Boo share memories **

Boo's third Christmas in Charming was drawing to a close, it was midnight and most of SAMCRO –Tig included – were passed out drunk in Gemma's living room.

Boo was now just waiting for the taxi – the prospect with the club van – to take her and Tig home.

As she waited, she wandered around gathering up anything that belonged to her or Tig so that she wouldn't forget it once they left.

She soon came across Chibs, sitting alone at the dining table with a nearly empty bottle of scotch in one hand and a photograph in the other.

Noticing that he seemed unhappy, that he had tears in his eyes, Boo went and joined him.

"Hey Lassie." Chibs drawled drunkenly, beaming at Boo as she sat beside him. "Have a nice Christmas?" he asked before downing the rest of his scotch, discarding the bottle and putting his arm around Boo's shoulder.

"Yeah." She nodded, shuddering at Chibs touch yet leaning against him all the same. "You miss her don't you?" she added, gesturing towards the picture of Kerrianne on Christmas morning that was in Chibs hand.

"Aye." Nodded Chibs before leaning his head atop of Boo's. "It's worse at Christmas... Kerrianne always loved Christmas."

"Doesn't everyone at that age?" chuckled Boo, remembering herself as a youngster, up at 4am to see what Santa had brought her. "What with so many toys just waiting to be opened..."

Chibs couldn't help but chuckle at that, so hard he had to wipe away his tears of mirth.

"Darlin', she was more interested in the wrappin' paper than the toys!" he explained. "I brought her so much that year, hell every year, right up until..." Chibs paused, not wanting to ruin Christmas by remembering what Jimmy O had done to him. "Well, she was always more interested in the wrappin' paper and turnin' the boxes in teh forts."

Boo laughed too, nodded in understanding. She'd been the same!

"When I was 5 I got a gift in a box that was bigger than I was!" she said, recalling said Christmas with a smile on her lips. "I loved that box! So much my mum wouldn't throw it away... it was in my room until I was about 11!"

"And what was in that box?" Chibs asked, curious.

"I have no idea!" Boo chuckled. "But damn, did I love that box..."

"Take note darlin', when yeh have children of yer own, don't waste money on toys at Christmas, get 'em a box or two, save yerself some money!" Chibs said, smiling down at Boo, his eyes sparkling with worldly wisdom.

"I'll remember that." Boo nodded as she reached out and took the picture of Kerrianne. "I'm sure she misses you as much as you miss her..." she assured Chibs.

"Aye, I'm sure she does." Chibs nodded in agreement, tearing up once again.

"Think you'll ever have another?" Boo asked, not sure as to what had made her ask so bold a question.

"Maybe, if the right woman came along..." Chibs said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I do love bein' a Da."

"I'll bet you're a great father." Boo said, just as the prospect came into the dining room in search of her.

"Aye." Chibs agreed, smiling softly before walking Boo to the club van, where Tig was passed out in back. "Merry Christmas darlin'." He said kissing Boo's blazing cheek as he helped her in.

He headed home himself then, pondering the whole time how great it would be to be a father once again. Something he'd never considered until that night...

_**Thank you to all who added this story to their favourites/alert list! A few more reviews would be loved though, they are a better reward to me that the chocolates in my real advent calendar (I only allow myself said chocolate once a new drabble is posted)! **_


	6. December 6th

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Chaos - Christmas at the Trager's **

Tig couldn't help but be proud of Boo, who had sat idly by, without so much as a complaint and watched as his nieces and nephews and his two daughters opened their Christmas presents fervently, and with obvious glee.

Presents from their grandparents, aunts, uncles... presents that Boo wasn't given despite the fact the Trager's knew that was Boo Tig's charge and that she would be joining them for the afternoon before she and Tig went to Gemma's.

"The hell was that mom?" Tig spat at the first chance he got, infuriated that his family had blatantly ignored the girl he saw as his daughter.

"That girl is _nothing_ to us Alexander!" his mother hissed in return, her voice low.

"That girl is as much my daughter as Dawn and Fawn are!" Tig replied, scowl on his lips, hands on hips, a dangerous glint in his eye.

His mother laughed heartily at that, rolled her eyes, shook her head.

"You don't give a damn about Dawn and Fawn!" she raged. "Or you wouldn't have been so stupid as to lose them!"

Tig shuddered as he fought to reign in his emotions, _how dare she suggest such a thing_! He loved his daughters and was heartbroken knowing that he couldn't see them!

"Maybe if my ex-wife wasn't such a callous bitch, I might get to see my girls now and again!" he retorted, jabbing a finger in Colleen's direction.

Tig hated that his mother and Colleen were still close, that his mother got to see his daughters whenever she pleased.

"Hey! Take that back biker scum!" cried Mark, Colleen's new husband, as he jumped between Tig and his mother.

"Back off shithead, this doesn't concern you!" Tig barked at him, brushing him to one side forcefully before returning his attentions to his mother. "Now you're going to apologise to that girl or –"

But what Tig would do if his mother didn't apologise went unknown, for Mark had tackled Tig and started to punch him.

Tig soon fought back, giving as good as he got.

Neither seemed aware of the children's screams as they brawled.

At least not until Tig's mother started yelling.

At Boo.

"This is all your fault!" she shrieked at the teen pointing first at the brawling men, then at all the other youngsters who were huddled in the corner trembling in fear, eyes wide and all of them screaming. "Why couldn't you just leave this family alone?"

Boo said nothing, just ducked her head to hide her tears, wrapped her arms around herself.

And then Tig was there, bruised and bleeding, Mark slumped against the couch behind him.

"You leave her alone, this has nothing to do with her!" he barked at his mother, holding his hand out for Boo, who took it. "_I _took her in, it was _my_ choice! Wanna say something? Say it to _me_!"

His mother stayed silent, for her son looked so fierce, so deadly, she didn't dare say a word to anger him more.

"Come on Kid." Tig said as he led Boo towards the front door.

Nobody said a word, nor tried to stop them.

"Merry Christmas." Tig spat mockingly as he and Boo walked out the door.

As soon as they were at his bike, Tig embraced Boo.

"Don't listen to what she said Boo, none of this was your fault!" he insisted. "You okay?"

Boo nodded and beamed at her guardian, wiped her eyes.

"Yeah, are you?" she asked, running a finger over a bruise on his cheek.

"I'm good." He nodded. "Just another Christmas with the Trager's..."

_**There will be a delay on the next chapter as I'm going to stay with a friend. However I might be the worst guest ever and write up the next drabble there... depends on reviews and what time I get up! Hope everyone is as geared up for the season 4 finale as I am!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	7. December 7th

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**Series 4 is over! Ooh so long to wait now until series 5! I can't wait!**_

**Mistletoe – Chibs takes advantage of a Christmas tradition. **

"Filip?" Boo mumbled sleepily as she stretched out in bed, rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Aye darling', what is it?" Chibs yawned as he buried his face in the crook of Boo's neck, not willing to wake up just yet.

"Why have you put mistletoe up above our bed?" Boo asked, smirking just a little, her eyes on the plant that was pinned over her head.

Chibs chuckled and pressed a kiss to Boo's neck, moving his lips up until he reached her lips. He kissed her deeply, cupped her cheek in his hand as he explored her mouth with his tongue.

"That's why!" he grinned, pulling away before pressing another kiss to her lips, chaste and brief.

"You know that's cheating." murmured Boo through swollen lips, a twinkle of delight in her watery orbs, a flush of excitement tainting her cheeks pink.

"Why is it cheatin' Hen?" Chibs asked, smirking playfully as he ducked down and kissed her lips again, a kiss that left Boo utterly breathless.

"That's why." She said breathlessly. "We'll never leave the bed Filip!" she added, certain that that was Chibs' plan all along.

To keep her in bed all day long by kissing her near constantly merely because they were under the mistletoe.

"So?" asked Chibs before kissing her again. "What's the problem?" He kissed her again. "It'd be fun teh stay in bed all day don't yeh think?" Another kiss.

"Mmmm..." Boo murmured in agreement with a nod of her head. "But-"

She was cut off my Chibs kissing her once again, a kiss that stole her breath away.

"You have work..." Chibs ignored her, kissed her again. "I have too..." Another kiss, deeper this time.

"I'll call in sick." Chibs said as he trailed his finger up and down Boo's collarbone tantalisingly slowly; making her shudder, gasp in pleasure.

"No..." Boo said rather unconvincingly as Chibs started nuzzling her neck, as his hand slipped in her t-shirt and cupped her bare breast.

"Yes..." Chibs insisted.

"Clay will kill you if he finds out you're not sick!" Boo gasped, fighting very hard not to just give in to her passion and let Chibs ravish her...

It was very hard though, as the Scotsman was nipping at her neck with his teeth and had a firm yet tender grasp on her left breast.

"It'll be worth it darlin'..." he assured Boo.

He'd gladly put up with whatever Clay would do to him if he found out he'd skipped work if it meant spending the entire day in bed with his Ol' Lady, kissing her, making love to her, fucking her...

"Filip!" Boo snapped, again not too convincingly as Chibs pinched her nipple as she spat out his name, causing her to groan in ecstasy as soon as the word was past her lips.

"Give in Hen, yeh know yeh want teh..." Chibs chuckled as he moved his hand southwards, slipping it into the pair of boxers of his that Boo was wearing.

"You are a very bad man!" Boo insisted, although she was giggling, had parted her legs for her man.

"Yeh love it!" Chibs stated straightforwardly as he ran his fingers up and down Boo's very inner thigh.

"I do." Boo nodded, giving in.

Chibs rewarded her by pushing two fingers deep inside of her.

Boo gasped, whimpered in delight.

"Call in sick!" she whined as Chibs began to pump his fingers.

She didn't care anymore; she just wanted to stay in bed with her man all day!

"Atta girl!" Chibs grinned before bringing Boo to a roaring climax with his fingers.

_**I wasn't intending to make this drabble advent an M rated series but this one kinda ran away with itself!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile.**_


	8. December 8th

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Family – Boo meets Filip's father. **

Boo and Chibs were in Scotland visiting Chibs' father, John, for the New Year.

Boo was terrified at the idea of meeting her 'father-in-law' despite Chibs' promises that his father would adore her.

"I love yeh; that will be reason enough for my Da teh like yeh." He assured Boo as they drove towards his father's home in their rental car.

Boo simply nodded, not quite convinced.

"Don't be shy Hen." Chibs said an hour later as he led her up the path to his father's front door; a door that was thrown open before the couple had even reached it.

"Filip! My boy!" cried Chibs' father; a man that looked very much like his son only with a little more weight about his middle, glasses adorning his eyes and a tuft of white hair atop of his head.

"Da! It's so good teh see yeh!" Chibs grinned as he embraced his father, the pair of them giving one another hearty pats on the back.

"What's happened to yer accent boy? Yeh should all Americanised!" John teased, to which Chibs just shook his head.

"And they can't understand a fuckin' word I say in Charmin'." He chuckled.

He then turned to Boo – who had been hovering nervously behind him - and offered her a sweet smile; gestured for her to come forward.

"This is the girl I was tellin' yeh about Da." He grinned, wrapping an arm around Boo's shoulder before planting a tender kiss on her cheek.

Boo blushed, but managed to smile and nod at John.

"So? Yer the wee English lassie that's stolen my lad's heart aye?" he asked, stopped forward and placing a hand on each of Boo's shoulders.

"I guess so." Boo murmured, blushing even more so.

"Let's have a look at yeh then..." John said before looking her up and down, a smile on his lips. "Don't yeh be lettin' this one go lad, she's somethin' special she is..."

"Aye, she is." Chibs nodded in agreement, wrapping his arms around Boo from behind before resting his chin atop of her head.

Later that night, as the men shared a bottle of scotch, John told stories of his son's misspent youth, sending Boo into hysterics.

"Don't Da! Yer embaressin' me!" Chibs cried, blushing as his father told Boo of the time he'd brought his first girlfriend home.

"Yer never too old fer that!" his father chuckled, before turning back to Boo. "Yer Filip was as shy as fuck with this girl, wouldn't so much as kiss her on the cheek!"

Boo laughed heartily, knowing that the Filip she knew was much different.

"I didn't think him capable of being _shy_!" she informed John.

"Glad teh know he grew outta that!" Chibs father chuckled. "Now, let me tell yeh about the time he was in the nativity..."

"Don't yeh dare!" Chibs interrupted, cheeks blazing.

His father assured him that he wouldn't before winking at Boo and promising he'd tell her the tale later.

He then raised his glass to Boo with a smile.

"Welcome teh the family lassie." He said.

Boo beamed, raised her drink too, clinked her glass against John's.

"Thank you for having me." She grinned, feeling slightly stupid that she'd be so scared of the wonderful man before her.

He already felt like family to her; she felt truly like a member of the Telford clan.

"Don't thank me lassie, thank Filip." John said, nodding at his son.

"Thank you for making me yours..." she whispered before pressing her lips to Chibs'.

"Aye." Grinned Chibs "Wouldn't have it any other way..."

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile!**_


	9. December 9th

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Frustrations – Boo asks the men of SAMCRO what they want for Christmas**

"Hey Tiggy." Boo said as she dropped onto the couch at Tig's side after returning home from her last day at college before Christmas. Tig immediately put his arm around his daughter, pulled her close.

"Hey Boo." He said, kissing the top of her head. "How was your last day Kid?"

"Boring." Boo sighed as she cuddled up to her guardian. "We just did out secret Santa shit... I got this..." she chuckled, passing Tig the pink skull t-shirt she'd received from her secret Santa. Tig picked the garment up and laughed; it wasn't the sort of thing Boo wore.

"I think you'll look great in it!" he teased before throwing the shirt onto the table.

"Shut up!" Boo said, shoving Tig as she rolled her eyes. "Anyway, it's made me realise I need to do my Christmas shopping. What do you want?" she asked Tig.

She had no idea what to buy Tig for Christmas aside from a hooker and a bottle of JD. But neither of those things were very Christmassy.

"I don't know." Shrugged Tig.

Boo tutted at that, rolled her eyes.

"Come on Tig, there has to be something you want." She insisted. "I don't know what to get you."

"There's nothing I want." Tig said, shrugging again. "Get me whatever Kid, I'll be happy with it." He promised.

"Come on Tigger; give me some hint of something you might like!" Boo pleaded.

"There's nothing I want." Tig repeated, for really there wasn't. All he wanted in life were his bike, his club, hookers, booze and Boo. And he had all of those things.

"You're so fucking frustrating!" Boo cried, dropping her head into her hands. Tig just chuckled and pressed a kiss into Boo's curls.

"Hey Juice!" Boo grinned as she wandered into the clubhouse where the intelligence officer was playing a solitary game of pool.

"Hey Boo, wanna play?" he asked, offering Boo the other pool cue. Boo agreed and they started playing, Juice getting the upper hand almost at once. Boo was terrible at pool.

"What do you want for Christmas Juice?" she asked as they were midway through their game.

"I don't know..." Juice said, tapping his chin as he pondered what he might want. He could think of nothing.

"Really?" sighed Boo, feeling very much defeated. Why did none of SAMCRO know what they wanted for Christmas?

"Yeah, I mean there's some computer shit I need but its way too expensive for you to get." Juice said. "I'm talking hundreds of dollars Boo."

"So there's nothing cheaper you want?" Boo asked desperately.

"No, not really." Juice said to which Boo just shook her head.

She got similar answers from Jax, Bobby and hell, every guy in SAMCRO. None of them seemed to know what they wanted for Christmas!

Boo asked Chibs last, for he'd been away in Tacoma for a few days.

"Darlin', I've got you; there's nothing else in the world I want." He said in response to Boo's question.

As happy as that answer made Boo, she still wanted to get him something for their first Christmas together.

"There has to be something you want." She insisted, to which Chibs shrugged.

"I don't know." He said, causing Boo to cry out in frustration.

"Seriously? God, can't you guys help me out a little?" she said before walking off, leaving Chibs very much confused.

Although in the end, Chibs comment gave Boo a big hint in what he wanted for Christmas and Boo splashed out on lots of new sexy lingerie so that her man could unwrap _her_ come Christmas!

_**This one was inspired by the fact that almost all of my male friends say 'I don't know...' when I ask them what they want for Christmas... err, annoying little bastards they are! Anyone else find the same thing with their male friends?**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile!**_


	10. December 10th

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Last – Filip's last Christmas with Kerrianne **

Filip was alone in bed that faithful Christmas morning, his last with his beloved daughter.

Fiona was in London doing something for the cause.

Looking back, Chibs felt near certain she was just doing Jimmy...

"Da! Santa's been!" cried Kerrianne as she ran in and jumped onto the bed at dawn.

Filip chuckled softly as he was awoken by his daughter jumping on his bed, full of Christmas excitement.

"Mornin' darlin'!" he said, sitting up and pulling her into a hug. "A wee bit early don't yeh think?" he asked.

"No!" Kerrianne giggled. "Da, Santa's been! He's left me lots of presents!" Kerrianne added impatiently, making it obvious she was eager to open her gifts.

Filip nodded, knowing that he'd been defeated and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Aye? Well then, we better go and open them aye darlin'?" he grinned as he rolled out of bed and pulled a dressing gown on. "Did he leave anythin' fer me?" he asked his daughter as she took his hand in hers and dragged him into the living room.

As she'd said, there were presents galore under the glittering tree, all labelled _'To Kerrianne, with love from Santa xxx' _

"No!" Kerrianne said, eyes sparkling as she giggled. "Have yeh been bad Da? Is that why Santa didn't bring yeh anythin'?"

Filip chuckled again and nodded, sat himself down in his comfy armchair by the fire.

"Aye, I must have been." He nodded. "But I'm sure yeh got yer old Da a little something fer Christmas." He said to Kerrianne, sounding hopeful.

According to Fiona, Kerrianne had spent the better part of a month's allowance on a Christmas present for him.

"I did!" Kerrianne confirmed, even more excited than before. A proud Filip knew that his daughter loved to give gifts as much as she loved to receive them. She had a good, kind and generous heart...

Kerrianne proceeded to dig around under the tree, pushing her own gifts aside until she'd uncovered the one she'd brought for her father.

"Merry Christmas Da!" she beamed as she presented Filip with a gift wrapped in purple paper.

"Thank yeh darlin'." Grinned Filip as he shook his gift, curious. "What is it?" he asked, which made Kerrianne chuckle once again.

"Open it!" she insisted and so Filip did, pulling the wrapping paper off slowly and carefully.

Inside he found a little teddy wearing a kilt and waving a Scottish flag.

"Oh darlin'..." Filip whispered softly, a smile forming on his lips, tears of pride in his eyes.

"Because yer from Scotland Da!" Kerrianne explained.

"Come here!" Filip said as he scooped Kerrianne up in his arms and spun her round and round. "My sweet, wonderful little girl!" he said, hugging her close when she insisted he stop spinning between giggles. "Thank yeh so much darlin', I love it!"

"I knew yeh would." Kerrianne said as Filip placed her back on her feet. "Even is ma said yeh wouldn't."

Not knowing what to make of that last comment, Filip insisted his girl open her gifts.

He forgot all about it as he watched his daughter open books, bears and all manner of toys, hugging his teddy close the entire time.

Filip kept the bear close, treasuring it for it meant so much to him.

It was lost after everything that happened with Jimmy, which devastated Filip as it reminded him of better times with his daughter.

But it wasn't as lost as he believed for Kerrianne had found it and treasured it as much as he had; for it reminded her of her Da.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	11. December 11th

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**This is a two part drabble, with the second part going up tomorrow!**_

**Early (Part 1 of 2) - Boo drags Chibs to Tig's on Christmas morning**

"Wake up..." Boo whispered as she nuzzled Chibs' neck with her lips.

It was their first Christmas as a live-in couple and Chibs was hoping they'd spend the day together, just them; sleeping late, fooling around in bed, exchanging gifts, dinner and an evening curled up together on the couch with copious amounts of wine...

Boo however, had other ideas.

"No Boo, it's still fuckin' dark." Chibs moaned as he swatted Boo away. That'd not long been asleep, having been up until past midnight making love. "I'm tired darlin'."

"But its Christmas!" chirped Boo enthusiastically, not put off by Chibs lack of enthusiasm and energy at all.

Chibs groaned at that, buried his face in his pillow; when it came to Christmas, Boo was such a child. She fucking loved it!

"I know Hen, but it's also 4.30 in the fuckin' mornin'!" the Scotsman sighed bitterly, rolling onto his back before rubbing his tired eyes. "Can't we go back teh sleep?" he asked Boo, who was sitting up in bed next to him, smiling wide, eyes glittering in excitement.

"No, we have to be at Tig's at 5am." Boo explained.

Chibs scowled at that, confused. They had no plans to spend Christmas at Tig's.

"Hen, we never said we'd go to Tig's." Chibs said. "And I don't think he'd appreciate us knockin' on his door at 5am."

"But he _always_ wakes me up at 5am on Christmas morning!" Boo pouted. She hated that she was spending Christmas away from her guardian, that he wouldn't wake her at 5am and then shower her with gifts from 'Santa', something he'd continued to do right up until her last Christmas with him at 21.

"I ain't gonna win this am I?" asked Chibs, sighing in defeat.

Boo giggled and shook her head.

"Okay." Chibs agreed before lacing his fingers with Boo's and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. "But I'm only doin' this fer you!" he said, waving a finger at her.

"Because you love me?" Boo asked.

"Fer the life of me, I can't work out why!" Chibs teased, stopping Boo from protesting by pulling her down against his chest, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her deeply. "Maybe that's why." He chuckled when his dick hardened at once.

"Maybe!" chuckled Boo kissing Chibs once more before rolling out of bed and getting dressed. "Are you just going to lay there and watch me or will you get dressed too?" Boo asked, catching sight of her man staring up at her with eyes full of lust as she pulled on her clothes.

"I'm content teh just watch yeh..." Chibs chuckled. "But I suppose if I want teh get any tonight, I better get up."

Boo pressed a kiss of thanks to Chibs' scarred cheek before handing him some clean clothes.

"I'll make this worth your while, I promise." Boo assured Chibs ten minutes later as they made their way out into the dark, cool morning towards Chibs' Dyna hand in hand.

"Is that so?" Chibs asked, growling as he pulled Boo to him, wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her closer still.

"Oh yeah." purred Boo in Chibs ear. "Don't expect to get any sleep tonight..." she added, nipping at Chibs' ear lobe, dragging her teeth along the tender skin causing Chibs to groan, his cock throbbing.

"Yeh forget darlin', I'm not a young man anymore." Chibs teased, smiling softly.

"When has that ever stopped you before?" Boo asked, kissing Chibs.

"Never!" growled the Scotsman, deepening the kiss. "Yeh keep me young Hen!" he murmured against Boo's lips.

_**Reviews would be loved they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile!**_


	12. December 12th

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Early (Part 2 of 2) - Boo drags Chibs to Tig's on Christmas morning**

"Fuck off!" cried Tig groggily after Boo knocked on the door.

"Someone's grumpy." Boo chuckled, knocking again. She knew Tig wasn't too happy about spending Christmas alone. "Tig, open up!" Boo cried.

Suddenly the door was ripped open and Tig appeared on the other side, clothes rumbled, a bottle of vodka clasped between his fingers.

He beamed at the sight of Boo, dull, dark eyes lighting up, his skin flushing pink in excitement.

"Boo!" he cried happily, dropping his bottle of vodka to the floor as he embraced Boo tight. "Merry Christmas Kid, should've known you'd come!"

"I couldn't leave you alone at Christmas Tiggy!" Boo grinned as she wrapped her arms around Tig.

"You're a good girl!" Tig said appreciatively for he hadn't been looking forward to spending Christmas alone. He didn't go and see his family anymore and Gemma and Clay were on vacation for the holiday period. "Brother!" he grinned, turning to Chibs a moment later. "Good to see you man!"

"You too Tiggy." Chibs nodded tiredly, hugging Tig. "Merry Christmas brother." He added with a yawn.

"Kid dragged you out of bed didn't she?" Tig chuckled, noting that Chibs looked like he was about to fall asleep standing up.

"Aye, but it's Christmas." Chibs shrugged. "Yeh know how she loves Christmas." He added, as if that excused Boo's actions.

"That I do." Boo grinned before bouncing into Tig's apartment which was devoid of any decorations. "What the hell Tig? Where are the decorations?" she whined as she looked around at the bare walls.

"I only ever put those up for you Kid." Tig admitted as he and Chibs' followed Boo into the apartment. Knowing what Boo would ask him next he added. "They're in your old room if you wanna put them up."

"Yay, thanks Tig!" Boo grinned, kissing Tig on the cheek before dashing off to find the decorations.

"Aww, I miss having her here!" Tig chuckled, suddenly finding himself full of the Christmas spirit. "Drink Scotty?" he asked Chibs as he headed into the kitchen.

"Aye, somethin' strong Tiggy." Chibs nodded. "And if yeh miss Boo so much, yeh can have her back at Christmas. My gift to yeh!"

"I'm guessing you didn't appreciate the early wakeup then?" asked Tig as he poured him and Chibs both large tumblers' of whiskey.

"No, I really fuckin' didn't." chuckled Chibs, toasting Tig. "But look how happy she is." He added, nodding at Boo who was putting up the artificial tree that Tig had.

Tig chuckled and nodded, his eyes too on Boo. He understood that it was worth doing something you didn't want to do if it made that girl smile.

"Every wonder how some little English girl managed to wrap us both round her little finger?" Tig asked Chibs, who merely shook his head.

"Brother, it boggles my mind every single fuckin' day." He grinned. "But I love her, so why bother worryin' about it aye?"

"You know, if someone had told me you guys would have worked out so well, I wouldn't have believed them." Admitted Tig, who was watching Chibs watch Boo. Chibs had a warm, loving smile on his face and his eyes were just about melting at the sight of his girl. "I didn't think you'd last. But I'm glad you did. I'm so happy for you brother, the both of you."

"Tiggy, I knew I'd be with that girl forever from day one." admitted Chibs bashfully.

"Merry Christmas Chibs!" Tig chuckled, holding up his glass.

"Merry Christmas Brother!" Chibs replied, his eyes still very much fixed on his Ol' Lady.

_Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile._


	13. December 13th

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Hatred – Boo's first Christmas in Charming was not a happy one.**

The SAMCRO family were gathered in Gemma Morrow's living room, drinking, laughing, eating and generally enjoying the end of what had been a typical Christmas for them all.

Well, most of them anyway.

Boo had enjoyed a nice Christmas morning with her father, stepmother and stepbrother – a morning where she'd found it in herself to converse with her family – but as soon as the rowdy bikers of SAMCRO, their Ol' Ladies and a horde of sweetbutts had shown up she'd retreated to her room where she'd stayed until dinner.

Gemma had talked her into coming down to eat but the young girl had sat at the end of the table with her head ducked, her face red and hadn't said a word to anyone.

She'd fled back to her room as soon as possible.

Now she was back downstairs, hovering nervously in the hallway as she wanted her schoolbooks so that she could do an essay. Her schoolbooks however were in the living room where she really didn't want to go.

Gemma soon stumbled across her stepdaughter, joined her on the bottom of the stairs where she'd been sat, debating whether or not to go and get her things, for near an hour.

"You okay baby?" Gemma asked, to which Boo could only nod as she was too scared to speak. "If you want your schoolbooks, you'll have to go in and get them yourself." The matriarch added, rubbing Boo's back.

She was determined to get Boo out of her shell and the best way to do that was to throw her in at the deep end. In other words, right into a room full of SAMCRO members and hangers-on.

"No..!" gasped Boo inaudibly, sounding panic-stricken. "I don't want to go in there."

Gemma smiled sympathetically, but otherwise didn't back down.

"You have to get used to them someday sweetheart." She said, pressing a kiss to her lips before standing and heading upstairs. "Now go and get your schoolbooks." She said pointedly, gesturing towards the closed living room door.

Boo nodded, gulped in fear knowing that Gemma's words were more order than request.

She paused at the living room door before going in, cringed at the crude jokes the club were making, the way they laughed and sneered at one another...

The whole room went silent when she hurried in, all eyes followed her as she walked hurriedly to where her books still sat.

"Kid, its Christmas, what the hell you doing school work for?" Tig called out to her as she gathered up her things.

Boo of course, said nothing, just went even redder than she already was.

"Come on Kid, sit with us." Piped up Jax. "We don't bite."

"Some of us do." Sniggered Bobby, throwing a look in Tig's direction, which made everyone laugh.

"Leave her be, she wants to be miserable." Piney huffed.

A heavy silence followed, all eyes stayed on Boo – who was close to tears.

She tried to hurry from the room, but suddenly Tig was in her way, blocked her path.

Boo tried to push past him but she wasn't near strong enough.

"I'll let you go when you give me a kiss!" he grinned, holding a bit of mistletoe above her head.

Boo ducked her head to hide the tears that threatened to tumble down her cheeks, shook her head, tried to push past Tig again.

"Just one little kiss!" Tig added mockingly, smacking his lips together.

_Git!_ Thought Boo.

She tried to push past him again, but Tig didn't budge.

"Leave her Tig!" Clay piped up, but Tig didn't listen.

"I just want a kiss!" he insisted.

Boo, patience gone completely and close to breaking point, simply threw down her books and finally managed to push past Tig.

Once alone in her room, she locked the door behind her, leaned against the door and drew in and deep, haggard breath to keep the tears away.

She didn't want any of the people downstairs – Gemma included – to hear her crying for she didn't want their false sympathies or their forced concern.

She just wanted out of Charming, away from the bikers and their stupid little club; she wanted to be at home with her mum and her stepdad.

For a long time Boo just stood, leaning against the door, breathing in and out slow and hard, rough painful breaths that scratched the back of her throat, silent tears pouring down her cheeks.

What she didn't know was that Gemma had sent Tig to apologise, that he was hovering on the other side of the door with his hand raised ready to knock, listening to her ill concealed sobs.

He hadn't felt bad at first, not seeing her get so distraught, not when Gemma demanded that he apologise, but there was something about listening to her trying not to cry that really got to him.

He suddenly felt awful, like the biggest jerk in the world and wanted nothing better than to apologise to the girl.

But he knew better than expect her to let him in...

"I'm sorry Kid..." he murmured instead. "Real sorry." He added, before walking away, sure that Boo hadn't heard him

But she had.

_**So I didn't get this up yesterday as my connection was being a PAIN so to make it up to you lovely readers, I didn't cut this down to the word limit like I normally would Todays one will be up in a few hours!**_

_**Reviews would be love loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile!**_


	14. December 14th

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Wish – Chibs' Christmas Wish**

"Boo? Darlin', come teh bed." Chibs yawned as he hovered in living room doorway.

It was 2am on Christmas Eve and Boo was still up wrapping presents for Abel, who was about to celebrate his first Christmas.

Boo was determined to spoil her nephew.

"I have to wrap these before tomorrow!" Boo insisted, pouting as she gestured at the stack of unwrapped toys in front of her.

"Darlin', Abel is four months old. He isn't gonna care if his presents aren't wrapped." Chibs insisted as he slumped onto the couch, patting the space next to him with a soft smile.

"I know." Boo said as she joined Chibs. The Scotsman wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, Boo immediately nuzzled up to his side. "I just want things to be perfect for him."

Chibs chuckled and nodded, kissed Boo on the forehead with gentle affection.

"Our children are gonna be spoilt little bastards aren't they?" he asked, for he and Boo had been trying for a baby for a few weeks now.

"Shut up, you'll spoil then even more than I will!" Boo giggled, certain that Chibs would never deny their children anything, especially because he'd lost Kerrianne.

"I probably will..." Chibs nodded.

"Go back to bed Filip, I'll be in soon..." Boo insisted, kissing Chibs on the lips before slipping out of his arms and returning to wrapping Abel's gifts.

The Scotsman looked like he was about to crash out.

"Hurry Darlin', don't like bein' in bed without yeh." Chibs says as he sauntered back to bed, pausing only to kiss Boo.

He was so tired; he was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

He found himself dreaming; dreaming of how he wanted his Christmas morning to play out...

"_It's beautiful Filip, I love it!" Boo grinned as she opened the gift Chibs had just presented her with; a silver charm bracelet with a charm representing each member of her family, including a thistle to represent Chibs and a tiny wrench to represent Tig. _

"_I knew yeh would." boasted Chibs, pleased. _

_Boo just rolled her eyes and tutted, passed him a large, beautifully wrapped box._

"_Merry Christmas Filip!" she grinned._

"_Thank yeh darlin'." Chibs replied, leaning over to give Boo a kiss before ripping the gift open._

_Inside was another box, also beautifully wrapped._

_Chibs looked up at Boo suspiciously, eyebrow arched. _

"_Open it!" giggled Boo._

_Chibs grew ever more suspicious, but opened the next box only to find an even smaller one inside._

"_Is this a joke Hen?" he asked, certain it was._

"_No, promise." Boo insisted innocently. _

_Still suspicious, Chibs opened the next box only to find an even smaller one within._

"_Hen..." he began, getting slightly annoyed._

"_It's the last one, I swear!" Boo promised._

_Chibs scowled, but chose to believe her and opened the next box._

_Indeed, it was the last box and buried inside the tissue paper inside was..._

"_Boo... Hen..." Chibs muttered, welling up, throat tight with emotion, his heart racing. "Are you?" he asked, uncertain despite what was now between his fingers._

_A positive pregnancy test._

"_Yes." Boo nodded, slipping her hand over his. "I'm pregnant Filip..." she whispered, looking deep into his eyes._

_Chibs didn't respond, he simply chuckled happily, leant forward and pressed a kiss to Boo's lips._

Filip woke at that moment to find Boo cuddled up at his side, fast asleep. He pulled her closer still and rested a hand on her flat stomach, pressed a kiss into her curls.

He had no idea if she really was pregnant, but he hoped so...

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	15. December 15th

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Prospect - Boo defends Juice, the Prospect**

"Prospect! Get over here!" Tig hollered at the Mohawk sporting Prospect, who was helping Gemma.

At once he dropped everything and jogged over to where Tig was.

"What's up?" he asked, scratching at the back of his head nervously.

"Get me another beer." Tig said, holding out his empty bottle for Juice to take.

"You're so fucking lazy Tig." Boo scowled, rolling her eyes. "Get it yourself."

"Kid, that's what fucking Prospects are for; they do the shit that you don't wanna do." Tig said, scowling at Juice who still hadn't taken the empty bottle in his hand. "Now mush shithead, I want another beer."

"Yeah, okay Tig." Juice nodded, taking the bottle from Tig.

"Juice, don't you dare get him a beer!" Boo cried, snatching the empty bottle back from Juice. "He can get it himself."

"Boo, the Prospect is going to get me a fucking beer pronto and there's nothing you can do about it." Tig snapped at Boo, irritated that she just won't let it drop. He wanted a beer already! "He's _my_ Prospect so he'll do what _I_ want him to do." Tig insisted as he pointed at himself.

After all, he was the kid's sponsor, if he wanted his top rocker he'd have to do as he was goddamn told!

"It's Christmas Tiggy, give him a break." Boo pleaded. "He's been running around after everyone all day!"

Juice had been up before everyone, making sure everyone arrived at Gemma' on time for dinner, helping the matriarch cook and prep dinner, tidying up afterwards...

"Its fine Boo, I'll go get his beer." Juice insisted.

"See, he wants to go and get my beer." Tig grinned, triumphant. "How hurry it up shithead before I die of thirst!"

Juice, much to Boo's annoyance, dashed off at once and returned with Tig's beer.

"Run along." Tig said after taking his beer, waving a hand at Juice indicating that he fuck off and return to helping Gemma.

"God Tig, you're such an asshole!" Boo spat, arms folded, a cross expression on her face. "It's Christmas; couldn't you just give Juice a break and be nice to him for a change?"

"Boo, he's a Prospect, he doesn't get to enjoy Christmas." Tig insisted with a roll of his eyes. "If he patches in, then next year he can do whatever the fuck he likes. Doubt we'll patch the dumb shit in though, he's got no fucking common sense..."

Boo scowled at Tig, slapped him across the top of his arm with the back of her hand.

"Ow! The hell kid?" Tig demanded, rubbing his reddened skin.

"It wouldn't kill you to be nice for once Tig!" Boo spat.

"I'm nice to _you_ Kid." Tig pointed out. "Are you forgetting all the presents I gave you this morning?" he asked, for he really had spoilt her during their first Christmas together...

"Hey, those presents were from Santa!" Boo said, unable to stop her lips from perking upwards just a little. "You were mean and didn't get me anything." She added with a soft giggle.

"Didn't I?" Tig asked, smirking as he poked Boo in the ribs again and again sending Boo into fits of laughter.

"Ok!" Boo cried between giggles. "You're nice to me and thank you for all the presents."

"You're welcome you little shit!" Tig nodded, ruffling Boo's hair.

"Tig it must be hard enough being a Prospect without you bullying him! Can't you just be nice to Juice?" Boo asked, giving Tig her best puppy dog eye look.

Tig simply covered her face with his hands.

"Nope!"

"Bastard!"

_**Note – I'm going away for a few days at the weekend so the advent calendar will stop for bit, but will be updated with all the missing days on Monday morning! **_

_**Meanwhile, in the main story, a lot of comments had readers suggestions of what they thought/would have liked to happen next in the story e.g someone suggested that Boo run away after Tig was beaten up by Clay... When I return, I'll look through all those and write up what WOULD have happened in the story had that actually happened and post them all on Christmas day (as well as the last advent story!) So if there is any you'd like to know about (e.g. what would have happened if Chibs and Boo hadn't had that first kiss...) then let me know via a private message or in a review! I will give answers to all of them, no matter how trivial. **_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile.**_


	16. December 16th

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Tree – Tig struggles to put the tree up**

"You still up?" Boo murmured sleepily as she wandered into the kitchen.

It was early Christmas day, and Tig was still awake, putting up the decorations as he did every year.

"Yeah!" Tig grumbled. "I can't get put this fucking tree up!" he said as he gestured wildly at the artificial tree that was lying across the floor, branches askew, the base looking as though someone had put it together in the dark. One-handed.

"Why didn't you just get a real tree, like last year?" Boo asked as she opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of Evian. "You buy it, bring it home, job done!" she chuckled.

"But then I have to buy one of the stupid fucking things every year; I wanted to save some money!" Tig spat, giving the tree a kick. "Cheap piece of shit."

"Did you buy it at that terrible discount store in Hayward?" Boo asked, slumped to the floor next to Tig before leaning against his shoulder.

"Yeah." Tig nodded. "It was only $10, its 6ft, pre-lit... fucking bargain!"

"Is it a bargain if you have to buy a second one because you broke the first one?" said Boo, a smirk playing about her lips.

"Shut up, I only do this crap for you." Tig huffed, poking Boo in the arm. "Christmas is such a bullshit fucking holiday. So Jesus was born a zillion years ago, who gives a crap?"

"Apparently, you do." Boo chuckled, to which Tig just rolled his eyes. "Any instructions?"

Tig nodded, handed Boo a crumbled and torn piece of paper.

"They're like in Swedish or some shit." He growled. "What help is that?"

"It helps if you're Swedish." Boo joked.

"Kid, are you gonna help me with this thing or I'm I gonna just chuck the fucking thing out?" Tig asked, snatching the instructions back of Boo and examining them again.

"Fine, I'll help." Boo groaned, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

Half an hour later and Boo and Tig were no closer to getting the tree up. In fact, they hadn't even been able to put the base together.

"I think the legs fit here, like this..." Boo said, slotting one of the legs into the central part.

"No... see then the holes don't line up." Tig pointed out. "Then we can't screw it together."

"Argh!" Boo whined, dropping the pieces of the base to the floor, before dropping he head into her hands. "Why couldn't you have gotten a real one Tigger?"

"Cause yo-" Tig began, stopping himself before he admitted that Boo's college fee's were draining his finances, despite Chibs help, having gone up in her second year. He didn't want her to know... she'd only feel bad and might suggest dropping out. Tig didn't want that, he wanted his girl to get a good education. She was smart, was going to make something of herself. "Cause I spent all my money at the Rhino." He shrugged instead.

"Argh, the strip joint? Really?" Boo asked, scowling.

"What? I like it there!" Tig cried.

Rather, he'd _liked_ it there...

"I'm gonna go wake Chibs." Boo chuckled as she shook her head. "Maybe he can put this up!"

"Hey, no! I can do it!" Tig insisted.

This was _his_ house and _his_ tree, he didn't want Chibs coming in and making a mockery of him by putting the tree up with ease!

"Sure." Boo said, pressing a kiss to Tig's cheek. "Night Tiggy." And with that she sauntered back to bed.

"I can't do it!" Tig called after her, before she was even in the door.

_**I hope you guys enjoyed! The advent will resume on Monday when I get home from London.**_

_**As I said yesterday; in the main story, a lot of comments had readers suggestions of what they thought/would have liked to happen next in the story e.g someone suggested that Boo run away after Tig was beating up by Clay... When I return, I'll look through all those and write up what WOULD have happened in the story had that actually happened and post them all on Christmas day (as well as the last advent story!) So if there is any you'd like to know about (e.g. what would have happened if Chibs and Boo hadn't had that first kiss...) then let me know via a private message**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	17. December 17th

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Dress Up – Tig puts a Santa hat on Tillie**

Boo awoke from her Christmas morning nap to find herself alone in the apartment she shared with her guardian Tig and their pet dog, Tillie.

It was her second Christmas at Tig's and Tillie's first Christmas.

Tillie had just been diagnosed with dog dwarfism and so despite being a Rottweiler of nearly a year old she was no bigger than a Jack Russell.

Not that that stopped her, she'd spend all Christmas morning tangling herself in tinsel, chasing baubles' and tussling with the wrapping paper from Boo and Tig's gifts.

Now, according to a note from Tig pinned to the fridge, she had decided she wanted to go for a walk (whenever she wanted a walk she went and found her lead and dumped it in Boo or Tig's lap) and so Tig had taken her, as he'd not wanted to wake Boo.

Boo contented herself until Tig and Tillie returned by getting lost in one of the many books Tig had brought her for Christmas (she'd given him a list... she didn't trust him to pick out books for her by himself!) but got no more than a page in when she heard them both in the corridor.

"Boo? You up?" Tig called out as he opened the front door, allowing an unleashed Tillie to sprint in and jump on her master's lap.

Boo didn't reply, simply giggled madly as Tillie started licking at her face, her usual form of greeting when she'd be away from Boo for longer than a few minutes.

"Good nap Kid?" Tig asked as he dropped onto the couch next to Boo and pulled Tillie away from her face.

"Yeah." Boo nodded, wiping her face clean of Tillie's slobber. "I had the weirdest dream where yo-" But Boo stopped short of describing her dream when she caught sight if Tillie, who was wearing a Santa hat and trying desperately to pull it off. "Tig, why has she got that thing on?"

"What? It's Christmas!" Tig cried as he readjusted Tillie's hat. "She looks cute."

"She hates it Tigger, she'd trying to take it off!" Boo cried as she swatted Tig's hands away.

She then proceeded to remove the Santa hate from atop of Tillie head, who licked her fingers in appreciation before curling up in a little ball and going to sleep.

"Poor Tillie, what did the big mean biker do to you?" Boo cooed at Tillie, stroking her behind the ears as she glared at Tig.

"Missy always loved the hat." He said, arms folded in defiance, tone sad as he talked of Missy. He never talked about her.

"Are you ever going to tell me what Kozik did to her?" Boo asked, for Tig had never told her the full story, just that Kozik had allowed her to die.

"No." Tig said, stiffening at once. He didn't want to relive _that_, not at Christmas time.

Boo offered a sympathetic smile, kissed Tig on the cheek and curled up against his side.

She then placed the Santa hat atop of her hat.

"Merry Christmas Tig!" she grinned, before turning on a Christmas movie – A Muppets Christmas Carol.

"Merry Christmas doll." Tig sighed, loosening up and wrapping an arm around Boo's shoulder, his eyes on the TV.

He didn't even take in one minute of the movie; his mind was with his beloved Missy...

He thought about her every day, but Christmas was worst because that was when he'd found her.

And tragically, it was also when she'd died...

That was a story he never wanted to tell. Not even to Boo.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	18. December 18th

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Together – A sequel to Dec. 3rds story. **

Chibs returned from the Vegas clubhouse after joining his brothers for 'Christmas Dinner' (in other words a takeout Pizza as Vegas had no 'Queen' to cook for everyone nor any Ol' Ladies skilled enough in cooking) to find Boo sitting up in bed awake and looking far better than she had done when she'd arrived some hours earlier.

"Hey Hen." He grinned, crawling into bed before kissing her on the forehead affectionately and passing her a bottle of water he'd hunted out in the clubhouse kitchen. "Feeling better?" he asked.

"A little." Boo nodded, cautiously sipping her water. "Still not great though." She admitted before cuddling up to Chibs, who immediately wrapped an arm around her and rested his head atop of hers.

"Why on earth did yeah let Tig bring yeh here then?" Chibs asked, concerned that the lengthy journey on the back of Tig's bike had only managed to make Boo worse. "Yer too ill teh be riding darlin'."

"I made him bring me." Boo admitted, blushing a little. "I wanted to spend Christmas with you..."

Boo had spent all Christmas Eve begging Tig to bring her to Vegas for Christmas. Tig had protested and refused all day long, pointing out that Boo couldn't even stand up for long without getting dizzy, let alone hang onto the back of his bike all the way to Vegas. He'd eventually caved into Boo when she'd promised that A) she wouldn't return from Vegas until she was well and B) because she'd promised to spend Christmas in her room, alone, if he didn't take her.

"Darlin' you..." but Chibs broke off before he scolded Boo for coming for he was simply far too pleased to have her with him for Christmas. "Thank yeh fer comin', I'm glad yer here." He said instead, kissing Boo's lips softly.

"I'm glad I'm here too." She grinned. "Heard you were sulking because I wasn't here!" she added, unable to stop herself giggling a little.

"I wasn't!" Chibs insisted. "I was pining fer yeh, there's a difference!"

"Sure." Boo said, to which Chibs responding by tickling her mercilessly. "Chibs stop!" Boo shrieked between giggles. She was laughing so hard her stomach ached and there were tears of mirth rolling down her reddened cheeks.

"I wasn't sulkin'." He insisted, his fingers working fast over the weak spot on the back of Boo's knees. "Say it." But Boo shook her head.

"You were!" she cried, flailing about as she giggled madly. Before Chibs could respond, Boo started coughing badly making the Scotsman pull away.

"Sit up darlin'." He said, rubbing her back as she propped herself up on her pillows. "Here, have some water."

Boo sipped the water as she fanned her reddened face and slowly, the coughing subsided.

"I'm okay." She promised, voice croaky a moment later before offering Chibs a reassuring smile. "Just feeling a bit... woah..." she admitted, not sure how best to describe how she was feeling.

"I know a cure fer that!" Chibs chuckled as he slipped his hand under Boo's blanket and rubbed her thigh suggestively. "If yer up fer it." He added as he nipped and muzzled at Boo's ear.

"As fun as that sounds, I'd probably pass out!" Boo giggled, for she got dizzy simply sitting up so sex just wouldn't be possible.

"I could work with that." Chibs shrugged, grinning impishly. Boo simply rolled her eyes. "I'm kiddin' Hen, I get teh spend Christmas with yeh, what more do I need?"

"Lots of orgasms?" joked Boo, to which Chibs just laughed.

"When yer better." He promised, kissing her forehead.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	19. December 19th

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Christmas Spirit - Tig's first Christmas without his children.**

Tig wasn't even aware it was Christmas day until Gemma showed up on his door wearing a Santa hat.

"Merry Christmas baby." She said, kissing his cheek. "Can I come in?"

Tig, who'd be on a... well, a bender that had lasted more time than he'd care to remember, simply stood aside and allowed Gemma into his apartment.

He was so wrecked he wasn't even ashamed of the state his apartment was in; all empty beer bottles, mouldy takeout boxes and unwashed clothes.

He'd started drinking the day Colleen had presented him with divorce papers before walking out of the door with his girls and he hadn't stopped since then.

"I'm not in a very Christmassy mood Gem." Tig admitted, picking up bottle after bottle of beer until he found one that still had a little of the foamy, malty liquid inside. The beer was warm, stale and flat but he drank it anyway, needing the wave of calm that washed over him the second the alcohol touched his lips.

"I know." Gemma nodded, eyes narrowed slightly as she examined the room, lips contorted into a scowl as the foul stench of the apartment hit her nose. She desperately wanted to clean the place up and have it back the way Tig liked it to be; clean, if a little unorganised but held back from doing so. It was Christmas and she just wanted to cheer to Sergeant at Arms up. "I brought you some leftovers anyways." She said, placing a Tupperware container on the side.

She, Clay and the rest of SAMCRO had already polished of Christmas dinner and now everyone was heading to the clubhouse for an impromptu party. Gemma wanted Tig to join them.

"I'll eat it later." Tig sighed, dropping onto the couch with a disgruntled sigh. Gemma dropped onto the couch next to him.

"Colleen won't let you see the girls huh?" she asked, knowing that Tig had literally begged his ex-wife to see his daughters for Christmas.

"Nope." Was all Tig said in way of response.

"This shit will settle baby, I promise." Gemma assured Tig, snaking an arm around his shoulder. "Just gotta give it time."

Tig didn't say anything, he just grabbed the bottle of JD from the side and threw it to the floor when he realised it was empty.

"Everyone's at the clubhouse Tig; you gonna join us sweetie?" Gemma asked.

Tig pondered the suggestion for a moment; on the one hand he just wanted to be alone, but on the other he was out of booze and the clubhouse had a plentiful supply.

"Sure." Tig nodded, standing and shrugging on his cut.

Maybe he could load up on booze and hideaway in the apartment alone... and by alone, he meant with a hooker or three.

"I'll drive baby." Gemma said, knocking Tig's bike keys out of his hands, knowing how wasted he was.

"Kay." Tig nodded.

He followed Gemma out of the apartment and into the cool night air, but before they could cross the lot to where Gemma's caddie was parked, a masked thug sprang out of nowhere and grabbed Gemma's purse.

"Hey! Asshole!" Gemma swore, attempting to go after the guy, only to have Tig hold her back.

"Wait here Gem." Tig said, his hand on Gemma's shoulder, a dangerous and volatile glint in his eye.

Gemma could only nod and watch as Tig took after the man who'd stolen her purse. He caught up with the guy before he was halfway down the street.

Tig took the guy down with a running tackle, sending the both of them crashing to the asphalt below. The Sergeant at Arms didn't even pause in his attack and was pummelling Gemma's mugger the first chance he got; his fists rained down to any part of the muggers body he could get to, legs, torso, groin, stomach... Tig didn't care, he just continued to hit the guy. Just used him as a human punch bag, a way to vent all the shit he'd built up since Colleen had walked out on him.

"Fucking asshole!" he said, spitting on the muggers face before grabbing a hold of the front of his jacket and dragging him off the ground so that he could press his face right up to his and glare straight into his eyes. "Think you're a big man huh? Stealing a woman's handbag and running off! Well do ya?"

The mugger said nothing, merely groaned and feebly tried to break free from Tig. The Sergeant at Arms responded to this by throwing him back to the ground with as much force as he could muster. The muggers head hit the pavement with a sickening crack. At once blood slowly oozed from an unseen wound and onto the asphalt below.

"Fucking piece of shit!" Tig spat, getting to his feet. He grabbed Gemma' bag and kicked the mugger in the groin one last time for good measure.

"Fell better?" Gemma smirked as Tig returned to her, pleased to see a smile on the Sergeant at Arms lips for the first time that day.

"Yeah I do." Grinned Tig with a nod. "I really do." He added before wrapping an arm around Gemma's shoulder. "Merry Christmas Gem!" he said cheerily before walking with her towards her car, suddenly very much full of cheer and Christmas spirit.

There was nothing like beating a mugger into a bloody pulp to get you into the Christmas spirit! If you're Tig that is!

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	20. December 20th

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Fear – Boo reveals a childhood secret.**

"You're shitting me!" Tig said, shaking his head in disbelief. "There is no fucking way that's true."

"It is!" Boo insisted. "Until I was like, 8, I was terrified of Santa!"

Tig just laughed and continued to shake his head, his eyes filled with tears of mirth as his whole body shook with the intensity of his laughter.

Boo simply blushed a brilliant red.

"Stop it Tig, it's not funny!" she pouted. "He really scared me."

"How is that even possible?" Tig asked, wiping his eyes as he attempted to calm himself. He wanted to understand how a child could be scared of Santa, a man who wanted nothing more than to bring children presents once a year.

"How? Come on Tig, he watches you all the time, all year round and then he breaks into your house in the middle of the night? That's fucked up!" Boo wailed, for Santa really had terrified her no end when she'd been young.

She didn't understand how – or why – Santa spent all year spying on children before breaking into their homes on Christmas Eve to give them presents simply for being 'good'. A young Boo had been convinced that this 'Santa' had an alternative, more sinister motive and in her child's eyes she'd convinced herself that he was looking for little children to eat and so had locked herself in her room every Christmas Eve, making sure to block the door with a chair before she went to sleep...

"That's got to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" chuckled Tig, ruffling Boo's hair in a combination of affection and amusement. "You do make me laugh kid."

Boo scowled and swatted Tig's hands away.

"Oh yeah? Well at least I'm not scared of dolls!" she spat before smirking triumphantly.

"Hey, dolls are fucking scary kid! The way they just sit there staring at you, unmoving, unblinking... it's fucked up!" Tig said, shuddering at the thought of dolls, staring at him through big, blue, unblinking eyes... "Doll's are a legitimate thing to be scared of, but Santa? That's just stupid!"

"Yeah? As stupid as a murderous, nymphomaniac, badass biker being scared of a kid's toy." Chuckled Boo.

"Nymphomaniac's are female you idiot." Said Tig in a smug sort of way.

"Exactly!" Boo grinned before leaping off the couch and running off in a fit of giggles.

"You little shithead, get back here!" Tig cried as he chased after her, determined to tickle Boo within an inch of her life!

Boo fled into her bedroom, still giggling madly, where Chibs was taking an afternoon nap in hopes of chasing away his post-Christmas hangover. Boo soon woke him by diving into bed and scurrying under the covers.

"Wh-?" Chibs mumbled sleepily as he was jerked away. "Yeh okay darlin'?" he asked as Boo cuddled against him, still giggling manically.

"He's trying to get me Filip, protect me!" Boo shrieked as she heard Tig enter her room.

"Oh that's right, hide behind Scotty! Coward!" Tig drawled with a roll of his eyes.

"What the fuck is going on?" Chibs asked looking between the lump in the covers next to him that was Boo and Tig, who was standing in the bedroom doorway his hands on his hips, his lip curled in amusement.

He was far too tired to be dealing with whatever Tig and Boo were up to.

"She implied that I was a girl!" moaned Tig, rather hurt by Boo's comments.

"He made fun of me!" wailed Boo in response.

"I had every right to make fun of you!" Tig cried, defending himself. "It's stupid to be scared of Santa."

"Wait, wait, wait..." said Chibs, waving his hands in the air in an effort to silence Boo and Tig. "Who the fuck is scared of Santa?"

"Boo is!" chuckled Tig. "How fucking funny if that?"

"It's not!" cried Boo, appearing from under to covers. "At least I'm not scared of dolls!"

"Boo can't be scared of Santa..." Chibs said, scowling in confusion. "At Christmas we –"

"No! Don't you dare Chibs!" Boo shrieked, going red as she covered Chibs mouth with her hand.

But Tig had already worked everything out.

"Ew! That's fucked up kid! A Santa fetish? Come on, what the hell's that about?" he asked, going a little pink himself.

"It's not a Santa fetish!" Boo insisted, although she didn't sound too convincing. "Filip just looks sexy in the red hat and –" Boo rambled, going redder still but getting a far off look in her eye and a little smile on her lips all the same.

"No! Don't wanna hear it!" Tig cried, blocking his ears as he cut Boo off midsentence. "Christ kid, you're more fucked up than I am..." he rambled as he walked back into the living room, kicking the bedroom door shut behind him as he went.

"Scared of Santa aye?" Chibs asked as soon as Tig was gone, turning on Boo a curious smile about his lips. "Yeh got a funny way of showing it!" he added, unable to stop himself chuckling slightly.

Boo often got him to wear a Santa hat in bed around Christmas time, she said he looked sexy in it! And Chibs had no doubt in that, for Boo would be all over him the second that hat was on his head!

Boo simply grinned, grabbed the Santa hat that was laying about the floor and placed it on Chibs head.

"I suppose I do!" she chuckled as she pushed Chibs' cut off his shoulders. "Why don't you scare me Filip? Make me scream..." she purred, pressing her lips to Chibs', kissing him deeply and passionately as she slipped a hand under his shirt.

"Aye, I'll make yeh scream alright!" said Chibs, kissed her back at once, his own hands making quick work of getting rid of the dress she was wearing...

_**Reviews would be loved they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile.**_


	21. December 21st

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**_Sorry I didn't finish this before Christmas, I just kinda lost my will to write for a while. Still not really got it but I'm really going to try and get it back by just writing anyways! Will try and get the rest of this up over the next day or so! Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and New Year!_**

**What Happened? - Tig tells Boo what happened to Missy**

Tig never thought for one second that he'd ever tell the tragic tale of Missy's death ever again.

Least of all to Boo.

But she'd asked and asked about it, insisting that he'd feel better for talking about it, until eventually, he'd caved in.

"It's ok Tig, you can tell me anything." Boo insisted as she laced her fingers with Tig's.

"I know kid." Tig nodded. "Just don't like to tell this story is all..." But he told it anyway.

_Missy was still only a few years old that fateful Christmas, Tig's second without his young daughters, but had grown into a huge beast of a dog._

_With Tig however she was loveable and soppy as anything..._

"_Look Lemonhead, you can crash here for a few nights but don't think you're moving in or anything!" Tig said to Kozik a month before Christmas, who needed a place to crash after getting evicted._

"_Calm down Tiggy, I'll be gone before you know it!" the blond replied with a grin as he dumped his bags on the couch._

"_Get those off of there man!" Tig growled, chucking the bags to the floor. "That's where Missy sits!"_

_Kozik just rolled his eyes and moved his bags elsewhere._

_Soon the dog tottered in from the kitchen, where she'd been eating dinner, and sniffed and investigated the new house-guest cautiously._

_Kozik froze with fear, more scared of Missy than he'd like to admit, but soon relaxed when she barked happily and wagged her tail in welcome._

"_Hey there girl!" Kozik grinned, patting her head. "Aren't you lovely!"_

_Tig just stood to one side and scowled, unhappy that his beloved Missy had taken to Kozik so quickly..._

_Before long those few nights turned into a few weeks and Christmas rolled around with Kozik still living at Tig's._

_Tig, unlike the year before, had an hours visitation with Dawn and Fawn that morning meaning that he was leaving Missy alone with Kozik, something he wasn't keen on doing since the time the blond had taken her on a walk and lost her for over 5 hours..._

"_Just leave her be shithead, don't try and walk her! Remember what happened last time!" Tig called out as he walked out the door._

"_Sure thing Tiggy!" Kozik replied as he settled himself in front of the TV with a 6pack, leaving the SAA certain that he wouldn't be so stupid as to try and walk Missy._

_When Tig returned a little over an hour later, deflated for having seen his children for so little a time but full of Christmas cheer, he found the apartment empty._

"_Motherfucker!" he spat, marching back out the door and hoping on his bike._

_Before long he was speeding round Charming, passing family's playing with their Christmas gifts in the rather warm morning sunshine or taking walks with their own dogs but not once did he see any sign of Kozik or Missy._

_He rode around for what seemed like hours before given up and going to Teller-Morrow, hoping that one of the guys had heard from or seen Kozik._

_Instead he found Kozik there all alone, looking pale and shaken, an icepack on his wrist._

"_Where the hell is Missy you fucking impotent little shithead!" Tig growled as he slammed Kozik against the wall._

"_I don't know!" Kozik slurred, shaking his head the best he could. "She saw a cat and went after it... I couldn't hold on! Then she just disappeared!"_

_Tig spat in the obviously drunk Kozik's face before turning on his heel and walking straight back out onto the lot, too worried for his beloved dog to even give Kozik so much as an answer._

_He went straight home, knowing that after last time, Missy would try and find her way back there, but she wasn't there._

_He waited impatiently for a short while, shaking and pacing the entire time, before hopping on his bike and going out to search for Missy once again._

_By the time night had fallen, Tig had searched Charming twice over with no success and was about to give in and call the police when he noticed a commotion outside Lumpy's café._

_His stomach immediately dropped to his knee's and he pulled over, despite the dread and fear that had started to creep over him._

_Before he could work through the small crown, he was grabbed by Hale, who had just joined the force._

"_Tig, I don't think..." he began, before trailing off and going pink, obviously too afraid to continue._

_Tig paled and gulped, knowing in that moment that Missy was at the centre of all that commotion and that she was dead._

"_It's her isn't it?" he asked Hale, who often passed him as he walked Missy and stopped to lavish some attention on the dog._

_Tig's voice was hoarse with emotion, throat tight, eyes filled with tears but he stayed strong, clenching his fists tight to hold himself together._

_He wasn't going to break down in front of Hale._

"_Yes." Hale nodded, barely above a whisper._

"_What happened to her?" Tig asked, wanting to be prepared for that horrific moment he stepped through the crowds and saw his girl..._

"_She was hit by a car... it ran right over her. She died straight away Tig, she barely suffered much pain a-"_

_Tig shook his head, held up a hand to silence Hale. He didn't want his bullshit apologies or assurances that Missy hadn't suffered._

"_Of course she fucking suffered! Are you stupid or something?" Tig barked, red in the face with the anger that was pushing aside his grief for Missy. "She was hit by a goddamn car Hale, of course she was in pain!"he added, hot tears spilling down his cheeks as he raged at the young officer._

_Before Hale could respond or make some sort of protest, Tig had pushed through the crowd towards his beloved Missy._

_He didn't say anything when he saw her, looking very much like she was sleeping under the blanket someone had tucked her in._

_Tig didn't dare open the blanket up and nor did he dare too look at the sticky blood stain on the pavement, he simply ducked down and picked Missy up, walked back through the crowds with her in his arms and a defiant look on his face._

_He didn't want to show any pain, any sort of vulnerability in front of the people of Charming._

_He walked for a long time until he came across the small park where he took Missy every morning. He found her favourite tree, the one where Missy would sit under on hot days and laid her under it before going to the small hut where the gardeners tools where kept and stealing a shovel._

_He dug a grave for Missy right there under that tree, getting angrier and more upset each time e dug the shovel back into the soil under the tree._

_By the time he was done he was crying openly, so close to breaking down he had to give himself a little shake to stop himself from doing so._

_He could break down when Missy was in her final resting place..._

_He placed Missy in the hole he'd dug for her, added in with her the treats he kept in his cut pocket for her so she wouldn't go hungry before giving her one last stroke, one last kiss._

"_I love you girl." he said into her ear. "I'll never forget you Miss, I'll think of you every single fucking day I promise!"_

_And then before his emotions could get the better of him, Tig filled in the grave and marked it with a large rock he found by the path..._

_He finished out his Christmas sitting atop of Missy's grave, back against the rock, lost entirely to his grief, his pain. He wept, he cursed, he yelled and raged but nothing made him feel better..._

_When he returned to the clubhouse the next morning having not slept at all, he found that his brothers were already at church and waiting for him, having heard of what had happened..._

_They had already put Kozik's transfer to a vote, with Clay voting for Tig, knowing damn well what his vote would be._

_The club unanimously decided to send Kozik to Tacoma._

_And Kozik was already gone..._

_Tig didn't know he he was thankful to his brothers or not, for one the one hand he dearly wanted to wrap his hands around Kozik's neck and strangle the life out of him._

_But on the other, nothing, not even murdering Kozik, would bring back Missy..._

_So he just thanked his brothers and went to the apartment where he immediately crashed, not waking for over 24 hours..._

"Tig, I'm so sorry..." Boo said, wrapping her arms around her guardians neck.

Tig had gone silent, pale, as soon as he'd finished telling her the story of Missy's death. It was obvious to Boo that he just wanted to give in once again to his grief, but that he didn't want to for her sake. And because he was likely to be unable to stop...

"It's done kid, can't bring her back now!" Tig shrugged fighting hard to sound indifferent. He failed miserably, his cracked and broken voice making it obvious how much pain he was in.

Boo just nodded, knowing how much pain Tig was in and said no more on the matter. She knew Tig well enough to know he'd not say another word about Missy...

Later that night, as Boo slept, Tig snuck out of the apartment and headed to the place where Missy was buried, stealing a load of flowers from someone's yard as he went.

He placed them on the spot that haunted him everyday, leaned against the rock that still marked Missy's final resting place and lit a cigarette, smoking the whole thing before he said a word.

"Hey girl..." he said in way of greeting, fumbling for the photo he kept of her in his wallet at the same time. "Sorry it's been a while..."

_**Reviews would be loved, they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile!**_


	22. December 22nd

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**Not a Christmas drabble, but it is a New Years one!**_

**New Years – Boo and Chibs first kiss of 2006**

"You know I've never had a kiss at Midnight on New Years before..." Boo muttered as people started to gather in the clubhouse for the countdown to midnight.

"Have yeh not?" chuckled Chibs in disbelief.

Boo blushed and shook her head... she'd never even stayed up to midnight on New Years in England, her first in Charming she'd hidden in Gemma and Clay's bedroom to watch the fireworks from the window and the ones after, she and Tig had made it their tradition to dump a bucket of water over an embracing couple as the clock struck midnight...

"Well then Lassie, better make this one count aye?" Chibs grinned at his girl before putting his drink and hers to one side and taking both her hands in his own.

"You know if someone had told me a year ago I'd be seeing this New Years in with you, I'd never have believed them..." Boo admitted, ducking her head a little as if embarrassed by her own admission.

"I have teh admit Hen, I'd have been the same." Chibs confessed. "But I'm so happy I'm seeing in the New Year with yeh, that I get teh start with my beautiful wee Hen in my arms." he added, pressing a tender kiss to the back of each of Boo's hands.

Boo blushed again, the red flush on her cheeks as a result of her happiness, not her embarrassment. She grinned, a full on beam that took over her entire face, and pecked Chibs on the cheek.

"I love you Filip." she said, eyes glittering as she stared deep into Chibs' warm brown eyes.

"I love yeh too Boo." Chibs replied, just as the countdown began around them.

"...5...4...3...2...1!" Boo and Chibs cried along with the rest.

But there was no cry of 'Happy New Year!' as the clock struck midnight and the fireworks started as everyone was locking lips with someone!

Tig, Happy, Bobby, Juice... hell all the guys without Ol' Ladies had their lips on those of a croweater.

Clay kissed Gemma, Jax kissed Wendy (who was staying well away from Chibs, Tig and Boo) and Chibs of course, kissed Boo.

At he stroke of midnight he'd pulled Boo towards him and pressed a tender kiss to her lips, simply moulding his lips gently around hers for a short while before slipping one arm around her waist and tangling the other in her hair.

At that moment, Boo placed one hand on Chibs' cheek and traced the scars there with her fingertip and wrapped the other around his waist, her fingers soon digging into the leather of his cut as he kissed her more passionately, slipping his tongue into her mouth and allowing himself the first taste of her for 2006.

She tasted like the beer she'd been nursing half the night, malty and warm with the faintest taste of the chocolate she'd eaten earlier in the evening. The taste of her was intoxicating, addicting, and Chibs found himself unwilling to break the kiss despite becoming short of breath.

Boo whimpered as Chibs nipped at her lip, pressed herself up against him in desperation to be close to him, feeling as she did so that he wanted her as much as she so suddenly had wanted him.

As soon as Chibs had kissed her, tangled his fingers in her hair and nipped at her lower lip just enough to drive her wild Boo had felt a fire light deep within the pit of her stomach, a fire that threatened to consume her if Chibs didn't do something about it and quick!

The brunette was so wet, so goddamn ready to have her man take her she could practically feel the dampness in her panties spread though to her jeans.

As if sensing this, Chibs sweep Boo off her feet and held her in his arms bridal style, one arm around her shoulders, the other under her knee's before walking with her towards the dorms.

It wasn't until he'd kicked the door shut behind him and fallen onto the bed with Boo in his arms that Chibs broke the kiss...

"I think we made that one count!" Boo giggled, pecking Chibs on the lips, brief and chaste, before hastily tugging off her shirt and unclasping her bra.

"Fuck me did we!" Chibs nodded in agreement as he pushed his jeans free from his hips, exposing his aching hard on with a groan.

"Yes... I think I will fuck you!" Boo panted, discarding her jeans and panties to one side before straddling Chibs and sinking down onto him, crying out in ecstasy as her man filled her, stretched her hot wet walls and mading them throb all the more so.

"Christ I love you!" Chibs groaned, fingers tight on Boo's hips as Boo started to ride him, bucking and grinding so hard and fast the Scotsman had no idea if he'd last more than a few minute's...

"I love you too!" Boo moaned as she threw her head back and cried out, tangled her fingers in her own curls and gripped tight as wave upon wave of pleasure hit her, each stronger than the last.

Both came rather quickly, Chibs cumming first with a loud, deeply accented cry of 'Shite!' and Boo a moment after, pushed over the edge by the way Chibs fingers dug so deep into her hips she could feel the skin already bruising... She screamed as she came, so loud she was certain the entire clubhouse had heard her. But she didn't care, the fog of ecstasy was too great, the high of her orgasm reaching the stars...

"Lets start every day of 2006 like that!" Chibs laughed as Boo climbed off him and slumped against his chest with a sated giggle. "It'll be our New Years resolution!" he added, tucked Boo's loose curls behind her ears before kissing her with tender affection on the forehead.

"That sounds like the best New Years resolution ever!" Boo grinned as she nuzzled Chibs neck, kissing and nipped at the skin in a lazy sort of way.

Chibs soon flipped her over and had his way with her all over again...

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile!**_


	23. December 23rd

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Perfect 1 of 3 – Tig's idea of a Perfect Christmas**

Tig wakes just before 5am and stumble's out into the living room, makes sure everything is right before he goes and wakes Boo as he does every Christmas.

Boo, like every year, plays along to his little game and rushes out into the living room to unwrap all her presents and see what 'Santa' has brought her.

Yet with every gift she opens she hugs Tig tight and thanks him with a kiss on the cheek.

And Tig watches this all with a broad grin on his lips and a cold beer in hand.

He loves to see that girl happy...

Later in the morning, after unwrapping everything Boo has given him for Christmas (which just happens to be booze, porn and plenty of things adorned with the SOA reaper) the two of them cuddle up on the couch to watch all the cheesy Christmas films they both love, Christmas chocolates galore between them!

But before they can even get five minute's into the first film, there is a knock at the door.

Cursing, Tig pauses the film and answers the door only to find behind it his daughters, Dawn and Fawn.

Both hug him tight, wish him a Merry Christmas as he mumbles in shock for a moment.

He hugs them back as soon as the shock clears, tears up as they both plant a kiss on his cheek.

Tig gives them the presents he'd brought for them months previously but not bothered to send off as he had no address for either of them. Despite the fact that he'd brought them childish nonsense as he still thought of them as little girls, both Dawn and Fawn are grateful and ecstatic with their gifts and in return, present him with a wonderfully bound folder full of childhood photo's he'd long ago had taken from him...

For once all his girls get along, Boo and Dawn putting aside their difference's for his sake.

The four of them spend Christmas morning together, laughing, reminiscing and pigging out on chocolate.

Dawn and Fawn leave for their mothers as Tig and Boo leave for Gemma's but both promise to keep in touch with their father and Tig knows he can believe them.

Then he and Boo join their SAMCRO family at the Teller-Morrow household and laugh and joke with everyone as they enjoy Gemma's delicious Christmas turkey.

Boo sits between Tig and Chibs, holds her man's hand under the table, exchanges with him kisses and whispers of 'I love you...'

Tig teases Juice, chats enthusiastically with Gemma, Clay and the others and drinks copious amounts of whiskey.

Soon he is full to bursting, drunk and merry, content to just sit back and watch his family happily enjoying Christmas day.

The evening ends with Tig placing a blanket over Chibs and Boo, who have fallen asleep curled up on Gemma's couch together. He smiles as he does so, glad his little girl is so happy with a man who he'd long ago believed would bring her nothing but misery. Now he believes that Chibs and Boo are perfect for one another and that they'll be together forever.

He then makes his way to the clubhouse where the croweaters are waiting to show him a good time and his perfect Christmas ends in a haze of discarded clothes, panties, breasts and too many lovely ladies to count...

Tig knows this perfect Christmas will never happen, but still, he can dream...

**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile**


	24. December 24th

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Perfect 2 of 3 – Chibs' idea of a Perfect Christmas**

Chibs and Boo sleep late into the morning, hell until almost midday, after spending much of the night before in a lusty haze of lovemaking.

They cuddle and kiss lazily for a while, with Chibs occasionally talking to and caressing Boo's as yet non-existent baby bump, eventually rousing themselves long enough to make love once again before sharing a shower where they manage to behave themselves and simply wash one another.

They make breakfast together and giggle and play fight as they cook, eventually ruining everything to the point where they have to eat cereal instead.

Neither care though, they cuddle up on the couch together and talk as they eat, eye the presents waiting under the tree at the same time, both now eager to start opening up their gifts.

Both soon discard their half-eaten bowls of cereal in favour of their gifts.

Boo, as usual, is spot on with all the gifts she has lavished on Chibs; a beautiful new scarf, the watch that he'd wanted since seeing it in the store, his favourite cologne...

But the best gift has to be something Boo has brought for the both of them to share – a small device that allows them to listen to their baby's heart whenever they wish.

They of course, find baby's heartbeat using it straight away and spend a few contended minute's listening to it, smiles on their faces, hands on Boo's stomach.

Chibs' gifts to Boo too, seem to be spot on and his Ol' Lady is soon dragging her mirror into the living room so she can try on the clothes and underwear Chibs had brought her while he Scotsman sat back and watches, managing to hold off until she'd tried everything on before he grabs her and pulls her carefully down to the floor with him, ravishes her with kisses, violates her in the sort of way only he is allowed too...

The Scotsman is so very thankful that Boo seems to be as horny as hell in her first trimester!

They are late for Gemma's but the matriarch simply tuts and rolls her eyes, knowing damn well while they are but not caring all the same.

They make it just in time for dinner and sit amongst their SAMCRO family to enjoy the spoils of Gemma's day in the kitchen with Luanne and some of the croweaters.

After, as Chibs snoozes and lazily sips his beer while slumped across the couch, Boo embraces Tig and spends an age with her would-be father, laughs and jokes with him, talks and exchanges gifts.

It is a long time before she returns to Chibs, but the Scotsman doesn't mind. Boo loved her guardian as if he really were her father, adores spending time with him and that made Chibs as happy as it made Boo.

It is this moment that Boo and Chibs chose to announce to their delighted family that they are expecting a baby, something they'd kept to themselves since finding out just after thanksgiving. At once everyone congratulates them, there seems to be an never-ending stream of people wanting to hug them and feel Boo's belly. Last of them all is Tig, who makes a joke about being a grandfather before kissing Boo on the cheek and telling her that he loves her.

Chibs and Boo then cuddle up on the couch and chat with everyone else as the evening draws to a close, waiting until the room is near enough empty before heading home themselves.

Chibs stays sober all day and is able to take them back on his Harley, but he doesn't take them home, he takes them to that sweet little spot by the docks that is surrounded by trees where they often go to make love.

Boo thinks this is why they are there and so gasps in shock when they make their way through the tree's only to find the whole place lit up with sparkling Christmas lights, candles, adorned with white roses... (A favour from Tig and a nightmare to pull off without Boo finding out!)

She mumbles incoherently, looks around in disbelief in confusion and eventually asks what the hell is going on.

Chibs chuckles at her question, caresses her cheek lovingly and assures her that everything is okay.

That is has been for a long time, since the day she had appeared in his life and brightened it beyond belief.

Boo beams and blushes, looking so beautiful in the twinkling light Chibs can't help but kiss her.

Then he tells her the news he's been keeping to himself for nearly two long and difficult months – Jimmy O is dead, gunned down by member of the IRA and left to die slowly. Fiona, now free from his dominating hold on her, has finally allowed him to see Kerrianne again. He and Boo are to go to Ireland the next morning to visit his daughter, who is eager and happy to see her Da once again.

Before Boo can say a word – although Chibs can tell she is ecstatic for him, delighted at the prospect of meeting his beloved Kerrianne – Chibs adds that Fiona has also granted him a divorce, that the papers had been finalised just before the holidays...

Then, just as Boo gasps happily in realisation, clasps her hand over her mouth, Chibs takes her left hand in his and gets down on one knee whilst producing a beautiful silver engagement ring, asks Boo if she will do him the honour of becoming his wife.

Boo doesn't hesitate in saying yes and Chibs slips the engagement ring onto Boo's finger at once. It is a snug and perfect fit.

Chibs then leaps to his feet and kisses Boo deeply, picks her up and spins her round as they both chuckle with glee.

Then they go home and pack for their trip to Ireland before falling into bed together and falling asleep almost as soon as their heads hit the pillows, wrapped around one another, Chibs hands finding their way to Boo's stomach at once, both too tired to even undress, both excited about the morning when they will head to Ireland and see Kerrianne...

Chibs knows there is little to no chance of his perfect Christmas happening, but he can hope all the same.

**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile**


	25. December 25th

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Perfect 3 of 3 – Boo's idea of a Perfect Christmas**

Despite the fact that she and Chibs had made love long into the night, as they do every Christmas Eve, Boo is awake at 5am, but she chooses to stay tucked up in Chibs' arms 'asleep' because she knows how much they love to wake her.

She is certain that Chibs is awake too, despite his late night moaning that he was an old man and that he _'wasn't going to get at at five in the goddamn morning just because it's Christmas!'._

He'd moan more when they came bursting it to wake him, but Boo knew to take that moaning with a pinch of salt.

He'd want to get up because it made them so goddamn happy, because it made her so goddamn happy, and he wanted to see them and her alike happy.

At 5am on the dot, the door is thrown open with a loud and cheery cry of 'Merry Christmas!'.

And then a small sort of something jumps on the bed, pleads with Boo and Chibs to wake up because Santa has been!

It is their eldest child, Alex, who is five, and his deep brown eyes are glittering with Christmas excitement as he attempts to rouse his parents.

Their youngest child, Bonnie, who is two and has eyes like her mothers, is in her grandfathers arms and has just enough understanding of Christmas to know she is going to receive lots of toys.

Tig (who stays with them over the holiday period), is as full of excitement as his grandchildren, encourages this and mutters in her ear that she needs to wake up her parents so she can open her presents.

Chibs mutters incoherently in Gaelic, his words directed at Tig. Boo knows enough Gaelic to know Chibs has told his father-in-law that he is going to kill him when the children are asleep.

Tig just laughs, understanding enough Gaelic to know he was threatened but knows Chibs would never do such a thing.

Boo happily rolls out of bed, pausing only briefly to give Chibs a chaste kiss to the lips, and pulls on her dressing gown before taking Bonnie from Tig and excitedly telling her children then can go and open their gifts.

But the children what their Da to wake up too, and although Chibs protests that it is far too early and hides under his blankets he is chuckling affectionately and soon he too is clambering out of bed.

He then swoop his son into his arms and marches with him into the living room before telling him to sort out the presents and put them into piles.

Boo sits Bonnie on the floor in front of her gifts, warns her to wait until everyone is ready, then goes to make cups of tea for her and Chibs, coffee for Tig.

As Alex opens his gifts, and screams in delight with every one he opens, and Tig helps Bonnie open hers, Boo and Chibs cuddle up on the couch, drink tea and watch, both happy in the knowledge that their children are so happy with their gifts.

Chibs occasionally presses a kiss into Boo's curls and tells her that next year will be different...

Boo just rolls her eyes, smiles, fiddles with her wedding ring and pretends she didn't hear a thing.

She and Chibs have been married for years, Fiona was never a problem... she had divorced Chibs before he'd left Ireland.

Soon the children are done and are playing with their new toys (not the boxes as Chibs had predicted some time before!) and after Boo has cleared away all the rubbish, she Tig and Chibs exchange gifts.

Later, they manage to drag the children away from their toys long enough for breakfast. Boo insists they get dressed before they return to them.

When they do, Boo starts to tidy everything away, allowing the children too keep two toys out each, while Chibs naps for a little while.

As Tig watches over the children, Boo joins him in bed and pulls him out of his late morning slumber with kisses... Chibs soon stirs and they make love as quietly as they can before dressing and readying their family for dinner at Gemma's.

Tig gives them a look that tells them he knows what they were up too, but doesn't say a word.

All the children care about is more presents!

Chibs tells them they're spoilt as he buckles them in, but affectionately so... they get spoilt at Christmas yes, but the rest of the year is very different.

As Boo drives them to Gemma's and Tig follows on his Harley, Chibs calls Ireland and talks to Kerrianne, wishes her a Merry Christmas, asks if she liked her gifts, puts her on speaker-phone so she can greet her brother and sister, her stepmother.

She'll be joining them for the New Year but its nice to talk to her all the same. Alex and Bonnie tell their sister they can't wait to see her, reel off long lists of what Santa has brought them.

Kerrianne chuckles affectionately, thanks them for the dress they sent her (something they picked out themselves with a little encouragement from their mother) and tells them she'll be bringing them gifts when she visits.

She and Chibs then say goodbye as they have arrived at Gemma's, with the Scotsman telling his eldest child how much he loves her and Kerrianne returning the sentiment somewhat shyly.

Alex charges straight in the door at Gemma's, where he greeted by all the men of SAMCRO, Bonnie shyly follows, holding her parents hands, but soon relaxes some when Abel rushes over to hug her.

Soon she, Alex, Abel and Jax and Tara's other children are happily opening the presents the rest of their family has given them, overseen by Gemma who has taken a break from cooking to spend time with her many grandchildren.

Boo takes over, not at all helped by Chibs who keeps kissing her neck and wrapping his arms around her from behind, not stopping until Bobby pours him a large glass of whiskey and asks him to join him and the others outside for a cigar.

As the men smoke and drink, the children play and the women finish dinner before dishing it up.

SAMCRO then crowd around the table, laugh, talk, joke as they eat. The children are too excited to eat much, but for once Boo doesn't say anything. It is Christmas after all.

After dinner, as the children run off the last of their seemingly never-ending energy, Tig leaves to go and see Dawn and Fawn whilst Boo and Chibs cuddle on the couch and lazily watch their children go, talking with the rest of SAMCRO as they do so.

When the children finally start to fall asleep, Chibs and Boo gather them up and put them in the car, wish everyone Merry Christmas one last time before returning home and putting the children to bed.

Chibs shrugs off his clothes and crawls into bed, too tired too do much else. It has been a long fucking day for him and he just wants to sleep.

Boo unpacks the car before she joins him, finding herself now just as tired as he is.

Chibs doesn't hesitate in pulling Boo into his arms, in burying his face in her curls and telling her that he loves her. Boo returns the sentiment and wraps her arms around her husband, closes her eyes and attempts to fall asleep.

But it isn't long before Chibs suddenly gets a sudden burst of energy and insists they make love... Boo doesn't put up any protest, in fact she is already pulling off her panties...

Boo knows that some of her perfect Christmas will never happen, but she knows that only time will tell for the rest. She hopes beyond anything else, that she and Chibs will be lucky enough to have too wonderful children and that he can have Kerrianne back in his world.

**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile**


End file.
